Once Upon a Time in Kopaja
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Dahulu kala di sebuah kota kecil yang tentram dan damai… tinggalah seorang pemuda… Namanya Ciel… eh tunggu, Ada apa dengan nama ini? Ya udahlah, yang pasti papa Ciel ingin bercerita tentang dirinya dan seorang sopir kopaja.


**A/N : **Sebenarnya ini fanfic lama yang saya buat untuk teman saya.. saya cuma ngegantiin satu-satu nama karakternya dan beberapa editan untuk penyesuaian.. berhubung teman saya ( yang disini saya replace dengan Sebastian ) adalah orang pemarah dan kayaknya nggak lazim kalau sopir kopaja nggak marah-marah.. jadi ya pasti banyak ke-OOC-an yang sangaaaaaaaaaaat~ absurd~ ini juga saya publish karena iseng.. *?*

**Disclaimer :** Kuroshitsuji punya mbak Yana Toboso kan? Yang saya tau Kopaja punya pemerintah DKI Jakarta

**Warning : **OOC tingkat akut stadium 10, Sebastian ngamuk-ngamuk, Ciel kelayapan, alayz, AU, gajhe, gue-elo beraksi, hint of Ciel x Girl!Alois.. CUMA HINT!

**Guideline : **Silakan klik tombol back sebelum anda termuntah-muntah.

**Kopaja adalah singkatan dari : Koperasi Angkutan Jakarta~**

* * *

><p><span>Once Upon A Time in Kopaja<span>

_Sebastian – Ciel Parody Fanfiction_

"Mama, mama!" seorang anak perempuan berambut kelabu menghampiri sesosok wanita berambut pirang dan terkesan manis tersebut. Sementara yang dipanggil mama tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus rambut kelabu sang anak kecil yang terlihat _innocent _tersebut, lalu bertanya, "Ada apa sayang?"

"Mama, ceritakan lagi bagaimana kisah mama dan papa dulu bertemu~"

"Loh, kan mama udah cerita kemarin, masa mau diceritain lagi?"

"Gak apa-apa mam, ceritain lagi!"

Sementara sang wanita yang dipanggil mama tersebut hanya menggumam pelan, sedikit kebingungan. Sebenarnya mood-nya sekarang sedang tidak ingin menceritakan satu hal pun pada anaknya ini yang cukup memaksa. Bukan, bukannya apa, tapi ia sedang tidak memiliki satu hal pun yang sepertinya patut ia ceritakan. Maksudnya yang _patut_ diceritakan untuk anak berusia 7 tahun di depannya ini. Dilanda kebingungan, suaminya pun datang.

"Kenapa kamu pucat begitu sayang?"

"Alice ingin kita menceritakan sesuatu tentang masa muda kita dulu pap, tapi aku nggak punya cerita lagi,"

Sang ayah pun manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Di saat yang sama pun, laki-laki berambut kelabu dan terlihat berwibawa inipun merasa teringat akan sesuatu, lalu iapun duduk dan memangku anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya…" sang ayah menggumam pelan dengan senyuman sedikit misterius, "Kalau begitu, papa ingin cerita tentang bagaimana perjuangan papa untuk mengajak mama kencan, gimana?"

Sang anak terlihat antusias, dan mamanya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ayo papa! Ceritain papa!"

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Setting : 15 tahun yang lampau<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Dahulu kala di sebuah kota kecil yang tentram dan damai… tinggalah seorang pemuda…<em>

Namanya Ciel…

Ada apa dengan nama ini?

Jadi seperti yang sudah diceritakan di awal tadi~ marilah kita memulai _bedtime story _kita pada hari ini… hari ini kita akan bercerita mengenai kisah seorang pemuda bernama Ciel…

Nama belakang disensor demi kebaikan. *loh*

Ciel adalah seorang pemuda berusia 13 tahun yang tengah dalam keinginan untuk berkelana ke luar kota, keluar dari kota yang kecil dan sumpek ini. Sebenarnya awalnya dia tidak berminat sama sekali untuk keluar, namun Pemuda yang sedang kasmaran ini sedang mencari _spot_ untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka, yang tepat pada hari ini. Ciel sendiri awalnya juga kurang antusias akan tempat pacaran yang bagus, tapi berhubung rasanya nggak enak kalau hari jadian mereka ini tidak dirayakan. Lagian sekalian, malming gitu?

Tapi apa daya dikata, seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya bahwa kota tempat ia tinggal adalah sebuah kota kecil yang hanya berisi perumahan sederhana, sebuah pasar tradisional, sebuah kantor polisi, dengan klinik, dan sekolah. Tidak lebih dari itu. Alat transportasi yang tersedia di kota inipun hanya sebatas bajaj, angkot, dan kopaja. Kopaja pun juga merupakan sumbangan dari Pemerintah DKI Jakarta yang kebetulan berbaik hati menyumbangkan stok kopaja yang overload.

Silahkan pendapat anda. Apakah kondisi ini sudah cukup mengenaskan?

Iya? Tidak? Iya? Tidak? Iya? Ti– *author digampar*

Oke, _off to the main topic…_

Karena itu, pemuda bernama Ciel –sensor nama belakang– ini, berniat untuk mencari _spot_ pacaran di kota sebelah, dimana segala fasilitas *?* untuk pacaran ada. Dari _mall_, WTC, Okelah Shop (?), pohon beringin (?), hingga brothel (?)…

Oke oke! Kita bukan mau nyeritain soal kejadian di brothel kok! Kita hari ini akan bercerita tentang… Kopaja?

Iya, nggak salah baca kok, emang kita hari ini mau membicarakan tentang "Kopaja," sesuai judulnya kan?

"Hew…" pemuda yang tak lain daripada Ciel ini, mendesah pelan. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia menunggu dan berdiri di pangkalan kopaja tersebut, namun tidak ada sebuah kopaja pun lewat. Padahal hatinya udah dag-dig-dug cenat-cenut tak menentu. Rencananya, pemuda bernama Ciel ini akan menggunakan trek kopaja yang selama ini belum pernah dilintasinya : trek kopaja ke luar kota.

Sekalian biar besok kalau mau ngajak Alois jalan-jalan nggak nyasar di kota, udah ada bayangan sekalian mau ngapain aja seharian. Efisien kan?

Tapi…

Kenapa kopajanya nggak dateng-dateng yah?

Ciel melirik pada jam tangan yang ia kenakan. Dan iapun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat angka yang ditunjukkan pada jam tangan sakral miliknya tersebut. Tebak, pada saat ini sedang jam berapa?

Jam 4 pagi. Empat pagi… sodara-sodara…

"Makjan… pantesan aja nggak ada Kopaja lewat… ahahahahaha!" dan demikianlah, pemuda bernama Ciel –sensor nama belakang lagi– tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi panjang umur, di saat itu juga, sorotan lampu dari kopaja datang, seolah memberikan secercah harapan bagi Ciel yang udah sumpek diburu kawanan nyamuk taman…

"APA? KERNET BUAT GUE GA DATENG HARI INI KARENA SAKIT?"

Hew?

Suara siapakah itu?

"GIMANA GUE BISA NARIK DUIT HARI INI HEH? LU KIRA GUE MESTI NYETIR SAMBIL BAWA-BAWA KOTAK RECEH NGOMONG "MAS MINTA DUITNYA YAH" GITU?" dan disaat yang sama setelah kalimat tersebut selesai diucapkan, kopaja tersebut berhenti tepat di depan Ciel, yang masih cengo dan berpikir sebagai berikut :

'Ini sopir kopaja punya suara difusi sama speaker bioskop?'

Oke, ini nggak penting sama sekali…

"Masuk."

"Ha?"

"Cepetan, ato mau gue tinggal lu disini?" si sopir bertanya dengan jutek pada Ciel, yang masih bertanya-tanya kenapa sopir ini marah-marah tadi. Gimanapun karena nggak mau ditinggal, akhirnya Ciel masuk dengan terburu-buru, tanpa sempat menatap sang sopir.

"Yee… woi, sini lu!" sentak si sopir, yang kontan membuat pemuda ini kaget, sekaget-kagetnya. Kenapa kopaja yang pagi-pagi masih sunyi senyap dan ia baru naiki ini tau –tau udah disemprot sama sopirnya? Kenal aja kaga…

"Ngek?" dengan tatapan bingung dan polos –?– kini menatap sopir kopaja ini. Setelah dilihat seksama dan cukup susah dikarenakan masih subuh dan pencahayaan kopaja yang remang-remang inipun, terlihat bahwa sang supir ini memiliki rambut hitam yang sedikit acak-acakan, serta T-Shirt polos. Seengaknya dalam pikiran Ciel, ini adalah sopir kopaja paling berkelas yang pernah ia liat. Kenapa?

Jelas aja… biasanya juga sopir kopaja pake baju dan celana belel-belel… lah ini?

Tampang aja masih ada kok…

'Kalo gue jual foto ini mas-mas kopaja laku berapa yah…'

…

_Off to the main topic~_

"Lu belom bayar biaya naek…" ucap sang sopir dengan mencekam.

Ha? Belom bayar? Lah… bukannya biasanya bayar kalo udah mau turun dari kopaja yah?

"Dan karena lu belom bayar biaya naek ke kopaja gue, sekarang bayar ke gue!"

"Lah bayar nanti nggak bisa?" dengan polos, Ciel bertanya pada sang sopir-kopaja-yang-namanya-aja-belom-tau-ini-dan-lagi-emang-ngapain-tau-gajhe-banget-sih.

"Nggak bisa, sekarang juga lu harus bayar…" namun kata-kata sopir-kopaja-yang-namanya-masih-dalam-batasan-mistis-inipun malah menyeringai misterius, membuat Ciel menjadi merinding sendiri.

"Oke oke… gue nggak akan nyuruh lu bayar lagi…" ucap sang sopir, "Tapi… lu harus jadi kernet gue sehari ini, ngikut gue kemanapun gue ngendarain ini kopaja, oke?"

"Tapi…"

"Oh iya, sekali lu nginjek masuk di kopaja ini, _there's no way out_…"

Gaul amat sopirnya bisa ngomong pake bahasa Inggris…

Tapi apa mau dikata? Pemuda berusia 13 tahun inipun tidak punya jalan lain selain mengikuti sopir kopaja yang –keliatannya– umurnya tidak jauh lebih tua darinya ini…

–・–

"Sebastian…" sang sopir berucap, setelah beberapa saat kopaja jalan lagi,

"He?"

"Nama gue Sebastian… lu?" jawabnya, masih tidak memalingkan mukanya kearah Ciel. Jelaslah, kalo ngeliatin Ciel nanti bukannya malah tubrukan?

"Nama gue Ciel…" ucap sang pemuda-yang-terjerat-kutukan-atau-apalah oleh sang sopir yang ngakunya namanya Sebastian ini. Sesaat perjalanan, mereka berdua terjebak dalam kesunyian yang tidak begitu menyenangkan selama perjalanan, namun lama-kelamaan, semakin banyaknya orang-orang yang memasuki kopaja tersebut, setidaknya kerumunan orang yang menuju ke kota sebelah ini dapat menutupi rasa kesunyian ini.

Bahkan sepertinya Ciel menikmati sebagai "Kernet Sukarela" pada kali ini…

Menjelang jam 8 pagi, kopaja telah tiba di kota sebelah, membawa angkutan orang-orang yang kebanyakan berniat untuk pergi ke kantor, seperti layaknya rutinitas mereka di pagi hari di hari-hari biasanya.

Dan pasangan Sopir dan Kernet-_newbie_ inipun melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

–・–

"AYO MAANG! KOPAJA JURUSAN KOTA XXX SAMPE KOTA YYY! MARI MAS! KITA KELILING KOTAAAA!" dan tebak suara siapakah itu?

Yak tepat sekali sodara-sodara yang kukasihi dan kucintai, sosok mungil yang tengah berteriak tersebut adalah Ciel kita yang manis ini.

Dan jitakan mendarat pada kepala pemuda yang berteriak-teriak tadi, yang tak lain daripada Ciel…

"Hauh… napa gue dijitak…"

"Mau bikin telinga gue pecah?"

"Ya kaga lah… gue kan Cuma mau ngebantuin lu narikin pengunjung ,–?–"

"Mananya yang narikin pengunjung… lu tuh…"

Namun sebelum Sebastian sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, segerombolan ibu-ibu dan encim-encim dengan keranjang belanjaannya dan beberapa kardus-kardus besar dibawanya. Ini… rombongan mudik apa?

"Mas mas, mau ke kota YYY?"

"Ha…?"

"Iya jeng, katanya iya dia mau ke kota YYY,"

"Yuk naek ibu-ibu!"

Dan dengan demikian, kurang dari 5 menit, kopaja yang tadinya kosong melompong ini kini sesak oleh segerombolan ibu-ibu dan encim-encim yang diduga ingin pergi menggosipkan soal Yaoi.. lah?

"Ciel…" Sebastian pun menyetir dengan sangat tidak nyaman : dijepit oleh tumpukan kantong plastik dan kardus, "Gara-gara lu sih…"

"Lah emangnya nasip gue nggak sama nih disini? Bentar lagi gue bisa jadi kornet di jalanan, dah bukan kernet lagi!" dan terlihat pemandangan Ciel yang berusaha untuk mencari tempat berpijak di pintu masuk kopaja yang sesak.

Maksud saya, benar-benar sesak…

–・–

Menjelang siang, mereka memarkir kopaja-yang-menurut-Ciel-sangat-terawat-ini di bawah sebuah pohon dimana tepat di bawah pohon tersebut, terdapat sebuah gerobak bakso yang dijaga oleh seorang ibu-ibu berusia 40 tahunan.

"Halamak… akhirnya…"

Dan mereka berduapun berbincang-bincang. Menikmati obrolan santai yang sama sekali tidak jelas antara Sopir Kopaja ft. Kernet newbie

"Jadi…" Sebastian mulai berbicara, "Lu mau ngapain ke kota? Tau nggak lu masih bocah gini udah jalan-jalan ke kota gede…" terdengar seperti hinaan, tapi apa mau dikata? Sepertinya memang pribadi Sebastian yang masa-bodo-disangka-gue-udah-ngasarin-lu kali yah?

"Emang itu masalah lu?"

"_Well_… masalahnya lu udah masuk ke kopaja sakral –?– gue…"

Ciel mendesah nafasnya. Pemuda ini memang terkadang bingung antara tidak mau menjawab atau menjawab, tapi sebaiknya ia berbicara jujur pada Sebastian, takut diapa-apain kan serem juga… apalagi baru kenal 8 jam yang lalu… mau tau apaan soal sopir-kopaja-yang-tampangnya-rada-rada-keren ini?

"Yah… jadi kemaren gue baru jadian ama pacar gue…" Ciel mulai bercerita dengan sedikit gak niat, "Dan selama ini kan gue tinggal di kota serba kecil yang sejauh mata memandang Cuma ada bajaj, angkot, sama kopaja, sekali-kali lah pengen keluar kota nyari udara baru, ada kopaja buat keluar kota masa gak dimanfaatin? Rugi kan?" dan dari cerita yang agak nggak niat hingga menjadi berujung sebuah alasan yang sangat mistis nan aneh.

"Oh," Sebastian merespon pendek, "Kalo gitu, lu inget-inget aja hari ini gue bakal pergi kemana aja, toh tempat-tempat yang bakal gue lewatin abis ini bakal jadi tempat-tempat orang pacaran…"

Ha?

Nggak salah denger nih? Bukannya tadi ini sopir marah-marah ke Ciel?

"Udah udah… cepetan abisin kuah baksonya, ato gue tinggal disini neh!" Sebastian menyentak Ciel, yang kontan langsung melahap bakso ukuran jumbo yang dijajakan sang ibu-ibu penjaga gerobak bakso ini.

"Makasih ya bu~ permisi~" Ciel menyapa sang ibu-ibu tersebut dengan senyuman, lalu kembali melompat kedalam kopaja tersebut dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai "Kernet Sukarela"-nya sehari ini.

Toh lumayan bisa punya temen sopir kopaja…

–・–

Menit demi menit berlalu, jam demi jam pun berlalu, dan pada akhirnya sudah jam 6 sore.

"Uh udah sore…" Ciel cilik kita yang manis dan seharian menahan marah inipun berkata pelan. Memang sih dia tinggal di kota kecil dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja, kota yang sepi dan hampir tak berpenduduk banyak. Tapi seumur-umur, baru kali ini Ciel bekerja dengan sangat keras. Maklumlah dia masih anak sekolahan yang baru naik ke kelas 2 SMP yang belum tahu bagaimana rasanya bekerja keras.

"Emangnya kenapa kalo udah sore?"

"Cape bang, mau pulang."

"Nggak. Kalau belom jam 8 belom boleh pulang."

Ciel mematung di tempat. Sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang untuk seorang yang bernama Ciel-yang-awalnya-mau-survei-tempat-malah-jadi-kernet-kopaja ini.

–・–

"Dah jam 9 malem…" Sebastian melirik pada jam tangan miliknya. Ciel sendiri juga baru sadar bahwa sopir-kopaja-super-cuek ini punya jam tangan, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, sejak tadi tidak diperhatikan… "Jam kerja gue udah selesai, yodah kita balik ke tempat dimana gue nyomot lu tadi…"

"Yah…" Ciel angkat bicara, ketika kopaja berhenti di tempat awal mereka bertemu, "Makasih buat hari ini… seengaknya gue bisa tau besok gue mau kemana aja…" dengan terpatah-patah serta kebingungan antara dirinya diuntungkan atau dimanfaatkan sebagai kernet,

Tapi sepertinya sekarang Ciel masa bodo…

"Haah…" Sebastian mendesah lagi, "Yodah, sampe ketemu besok…"

"Ha? Besok?"

"Iye…" Sebastian kembali berkata lagi, "Besok biar gue anter lu _City Tour _sama pacar lu… anggep aja gue lagi baik hati karena hari ini lu udah nambah pemasukan gue sampe dua kali lipet…"

Mendengar itu, Ciel hanya tersenyum polos, lalu beranjak pulang setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada sopir kopaja yang kini wajahnya basah oleh keringat.

Sepertinya memang tidak jelek juga berteman dengan seorang sopir kopaja…

_Dan demikianlah sang sopir kopaja berkenalan dengan Kernet Apprentice-nya~_

The–

* * *

><p>...Tunggu! Ini semua belum berakhir!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

"Sayang…" seorang gadis berambut pirang, kini merangkul tangan Ciel, "Hmm? ada apa Alois?" sementara Ciel membalas panggilan gadis yang ia sebut Alois tersebut.

"Kenapa kita pergi pake kopaja?"

"Soalnya…" seperti tidak dapat memberikan jawaban yang logis, Ciel menatap Sebastian melalui kaca spion miliknya, "Soalnya… err…"

"Kemaren dia udah ngebantu gue," jawab Sebastian singkat, "Bantuin cari duit tambahan, ternyata pacar lu bakat juga jadi kernet…" mendengar kata-kata Sebastian yang datar tanpa intonasi, Alois terkejut dengan amat sangat.

"HAAH? HARI INI DINNER-NYA KORNET?"

Sebastian dan Ciel _speechless_…

Ini… kok jadi _off topic_ banget yah…

Tapi ya sudahlah, toh yang penting hari ini lancar-lancar aja tuh perayaan hari jadinya…

The E–

* * *

><p>Eeeee.. Tunggu, Tunggu! Dibilangin ceritanya belom selesai!<p>

* * *

><p>–<em>Kembali ke waktu sekarang<em>–

"..Jadi itulah gimana caranya mama dan papa bisa berjalan mulus begini sampai sekarang, semuanya terima kasih berkat sang sopir kopaja yang udah ngebantuin papa untuk ngejalanin kencan pertama papa dan mama dulu..."

Sang anak perempuan bernama Alice tersebut terpana pelan.

"Mama dan papa ternyata romantis ya..."

Sementara sang mama hanya tersenyum-senyum kecil. Papa Ciel tertawa pelan, menanggapi anaknya yang polos dan atas komentarnya yang sangat lucu, setidaknya bagi pasangan suami-istri ini.

"Tapi papa, sekarang dimana sopir kopaja-nya itu?"

Sang anak bertanya, sementara sang ayah dan sang ibu terkena demam speechless. Sepertinya ada kejanggalan atau kesan susah untuk menjawab pertanyaan anaknya yang satu ini, entah mengapa. Tapi bagaimanapun semua harus terjawab dalam kisah kali ini, maka

"Sebenarnya sopir kopajanya itu..."

Belum sempat menjawab lengkap, tiba-tiba ada suara terdengar dari depan pintu rumah mereka,

"Tuan, sudah bisa berangkat sebentar lagi?"

Yang dipanggil 'Tuan' hanya bisa menyeringai pelan, menatap pada sang 'pelayan' keluarga kecil dan bahagia ini dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dari masa lalu. Sang 'Tuan' pun berdiri, lalu menggendong Alice di kedua tangannya ini, lalu menyambut istrinya yang ia kasihi tersebut, menghampiri seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik.

Laki-laki itu bername-tag : **Sebastian Michaelis – Sopir Kopaja Keluarga Phantomhive**.

"Saya sudah mempersiapkan semua yang anda butuhkan, semuanya _full-service_ untuk anda dan keluarga anda hari ini," ucapnya dengan segala kesopanan dan formalitas yang ia miliki, "Kita sudah siap untuk berangkat, hanya tinggal menunggu kesiapan dari anda sekalian, Tuan dan Nyonya Phantomhive."

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu, Sebastian," sang Tuan yang tak lain dari Ciel inipun berkata pelan, "Ayo Alois-ku sayang, Alice juga, kita pergi sekarang, kita pergi Camping."

Merekapun menaiki sebuah kendaraan besar berwarna putih bergaris-garis hijau dengan tulisan **"Kopaja"** di tengah-tengahnya.

Dan berlalulah mereka, pergi dengan mengendarai sebuah kopaja pribadi, mengakhiri kisah _epic_ ini.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Pesan Moral : Naiklah kopaja.<strong>

* * *

><p>Makasih udah baca. Saya tau endingnya epic. Silakan flame sesuka hati anda.<p> 


End file.
